<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Looks can be deceiving by MrsLionheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527270">First Looks can be deceiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart'>MrsLionheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Lockdown Week 2020 on instagram by @/vhms0ul [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natural Disasters, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Strangers, both in suits, someone help me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He scolded himself in mind for not paying attention before entering the cabin, then maybe he could’ve just waited for the next elevator. But well, here he was and Keith really hoped, the guy would simply just keep silent until they would part ways outside the huge building.</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>As it seemed, Keith was at least granted that one wish, since the brunet was quietly staring into his own phone. Keith shortly replied Pidge that he wasn’t up for playing the game that night. </em></p>
<p>  <em>He was about to press the send button as the elevator stopped abruptly, a loud clunk coming from above them, and the lights went out. Keith startled and almost let his phone drop as he cursed under his breath.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Lockdown Week 2020 on instagram by @/vhms0ul [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Looks can be deceiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the second prompt for @/vhms0ul's "Klance Lockdown week 2020" on instagram. The prompt was being stuck in an elevator</p>
<p>Have these boys in suits *drools*, them being strangers and finding out that the other isn't quite as annoying as they thought at first. So basically the boys being dorks, as always! :D</p>
<p>I hope you like it, leave a kudos please and lemme know in the comments what you think about it! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith was tired, not to say extremely exhausted and grumpy. Shiro hadn’t been going easy on him, filling up the pile of files on his desk to work on. And each one with a merciless “Needs to be finished today,” as an instruction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was already way past 8pm and Keith was sure to be the only one left in the whole building at this time, since the others had already left and the cleaning staff had started to clean around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was standing in front of the elevator, scrolling through some messages from Pidge on his phone about the game they’d both been waiting for and that had just been released that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith yawned as he heard the doors slide open and walked inside the spacious cabin, without paying much attention. It was only when he almost walked into the guy already standing there, that he jumped and looked up from his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, watch where you’re going, dude!” the brunet said, taking a few steps to the side and the dark circles under his eyes showed exactly how Keith himself was feeling. Keith immediately recognized him and the fact of who was in the elevator with him, made him even more grumpy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the guy from the twenty eighth floor, the Model Agency, and Keith-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he didn’t like him. He was always so perky, obnoxious and loud although he was handsome. He always picked colors for his suits and button-downs that accentuated the dark tone of his sun-kissed skin and made the bright blue of his eyes pop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Keith thought that the galaxy of freckles spread across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones were cute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he would never admit it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the times when Keith met him in the elevator, the brunet had been on the phone, talking animatedly with clients or his manager. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith had already been very close to just yell at him and tell him to shut the fuck up, but instead he’d bit the inside of his cheek. Keith would just silently pray for his floor to show up already on these mornings, so he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>get rid of this guy, since Keith himself worked on the twenty third floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, out of all days where Keith had to work longer, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be in the same elevator with him. So Keith took two steps back and scooted to the other side of the cabin, trying hard to avoid giving the other a death stare, simply just for being here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scolded himself in mind for not paying attention before entering the cabin, then maybe he could’ve just waited for the next elevator. But well, here he was and Keith really hoped, the guy would simply just keep silent until they would part ways outside the huge building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it seemed, Keith was at least granted that one wish, since the brunet was quietly staring into his own phone. Keith shortly replied Pidge that he wasn’t up for playing the game that night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to press the send button as the elevator stopped abruptly, a loud clunk coming from above them, and the lights went out. Keith startled and almost let his phone drop as he cursed under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A split second later, the emergency light went on. Keith was still frozen to the spot, his left hand tightly wrapped around the metal railing surrounding the mirrored walls as he looked around and locked gazes with the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a few seconds, both men surprised, eyes wide open in shock and mouths slightly agape. As Keith slowly came back to his senses, getting aware of what just happened, he cursed once again, this time louder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. No, come on! Not today, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he said, more to himself than to anyone other as he took the few steps towards the panel left to the door and pushed the emergency button. It took a few seconds until the device reacted and so he pushed the button a few times more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A deep and rumbling male voice came through the small intercom, sounding fairly annoyed. “Jeez, chill down! It’s enough to ring one time. What’s your emergency?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith recognized the guy as the night guard who always greeted him nicely, early in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hunk! Oh thank God. This is Keith from the twenty third. We got a problem here, the elevator I’m in doesn’t work. Can you take a look at it?,” Keith said, his voice sounding somewhat relieved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure. You said ‘we’. How many peeps are you?,” Hunk asked. Keith shot the other guy a quick glance and noticed that he was watching him from under his long lashes with his bright blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Keith caught his gaze, the brunet snapped his eyes back to his phone’s screen, pretending he wasn’t looking just a mere second before. But the faint blush spreading over his cheekbones gave him away, and Keith felt his own face heat up as he answered. “Two. There’s another guy from the twenty eighth floor, the Model Agency.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith heard a soft hum from Hunk on the other side of the line before he said. “Okay, let me check what I can do. I’ll get back at ya in a few minutes. Don’t freak out in the meantime! Uh… Has anyone of you claustrophobia?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith waited for an answer from the guy, still standing in the corner of the elevator but as he didn’t get it, he took a deep breath and turned around once more. And again, his bright blue eyes were fixed on Keith as he watched the brunet pull his eyebrows way up to his hairline, looking completely dumbfounded at being caught </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith sighed while he closed his eyes, and he really had to strain himself to not sound too annoyed as he turned back around to the intercom and answered. “No, I don’t have it and that guy doesn’t look like he has it either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk told him that he would do his best to get them out there in no time and Keith sighed once again as he heard the soft crackle of the intercom dying down. He retreated back to his own corner, stealing a quick glance over to the guy but this time he was intensely staring at the lit screen of his phone already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith did the same, scrolling through his social media in an attempt to distract himself. Every now and then he sneaked a quick glance towards the guy, who’d been unexpectedly quiet the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the silence didn’t last long...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you know where I work. How so?,” the brunet asked casually and Keith felt his face heat up. He shifted uncomfortably in his corner as he looked up for a quick moment, the guy still staring at his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Keith’s thoughts were racing, he didn’t know what to answer but he was too tired to make up any excuse or think of anything other to say, so he stuck to the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh… I asked Hunk one morning,” he said, his voice low, somewhat even shy. The guy chuckled low as Keith heard the intercom crackle quietly and Hunk’s voice thundered through the cabin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith? We uh… might have a… bigger problem here,” Hunk stammered and he sounded a little stressed. Keith’s head snapped up to the camera, a look of disbelief on his face as he asked. “What? What does that mean, ‘bigger problem’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That means, the fuse for this elevator cabin is blown and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>means I had to call the off-hours service. It’ll take at least an hour until they arrive here to fix it,” Hunk replied and Keith heard the brunet let out a long drawn groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hunk. Buddy. My man. Is there really </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>you could do to get them here sooner? I really want to go home now,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance? Is that you? Ah, I should’ve known it when Keith said that it was someone from the Model Agency. It’s always you that works so long,” Hunk chuckled before he continued. “But I’m sorry, buddy. They already said it’s a busy night, more elevators in the area seem to have issues, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith sighed at the same time the guy- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance </span>
  </em>
  <span>did which caused them to look at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Hunk. Thanks for taking care of it still,” Lance said and Hunk said goodbye before the line on the intercom went dead again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith leaned his head back against the mirrored wall and took a deep breath. So now there was no way around being stuck on this elevator for the next hour with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The obnoxious, loud and really handsome guy from the twenty eighth floor, the Model Agency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kept silent for what felt like ten minutes but as Keith looked at the clock on his phone screen he saw that only two had gone by. He sighed once again and mumbled quietly. “This is fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed Lance turning his head in his direction from the corner of his eye as the brunet said. “Look, I could imagine doing something better now, too. At this time…,” he paused for a moment, taking a look at his clock. “I would already be at home on my couch and would be playing the new game that’s been released today. But alas…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was fidgeting with the hem of his jacket as a question suddenly popped up in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What game?,” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance gave him a questioning look before he answered. “Uh, the new ‘Call of Duty’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes went big as he said. “No way! You play CoD? I do, too! I pre ordered it and wanted to play it with my best friend tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Lance’s whole face lit up and Keith was taken aback at the way his eyes glistened in the low light, the way his smile grew wider and showed the cute dimple on his right cheek. Keith had already noticed that a few times before when he was secretly sneaking some glances at him in the mirrored walls in the mornings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be kidding me… I never thought you would be one to play that game,” Lance chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there he was again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The loud and perky guy from the twenty eighth floor, working for the Model Agency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this time Keith didn’t think he was obnoxious or annoying. No, he thought it was endearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, right back at ya! I would’ve never thought you would play CoD,” Keith answered and he felt how his own smile grew wider as their banter went on and the hour passed faster than both had thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the lights went back on and the elevator started to work again with an abrupt jerk downwards, both men startled at the sudden interruption of their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator stopped after a few minutes at the ground floor and as the doors slid open, Hunk was already waiting there, a warm smile on his lips as he greeted them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, you’re free again! I’m sorry it took so long but as I saw on the security camera, you both had a good talk, huh?,” he asked, and Keith felt his face heat up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance shrugged and waved him off as he made his way past Hunk and said. “It was okay but I’m really tired now, so I’m gonna get something to eat and then go home finally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith felt a small pang of hurt but tried not to dwell on it as he sheepishly smiled at Hunk, patted his shoulder once and said. “Thanks, man. Have a good night shift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk nodded and as Keith was about to walk out of the building, he saw Lance stop in his tracks. He casually looked back over his shoulder, one hand in the pocket of his slacks, the other holding his briefcase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith noticed the light pink tinge across the brunet’s cheekbones as he called, a lopsided smirk on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a place nearby where they make the best burgers. Wanna join me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s smile was coy and the blush spread a little further down his neck, a feeling of warmth blooming in his chest and spreading throughout his whole body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded once and answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe they spent another two hours in the diner down the road, talking and laughing about anything and everything.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>they ended up doing that often after that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>